godhood_3fandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
Demons are the very spawn of Kalamar, the brain children of when he first ascended to full sentience and saw the importance of some level of control. Birthed at the top of a volcano, they have had ties with fire and magic ever since. Work in progress Physiology of a Demon "Son, when you have to make a bet, never have it be on how a demon turns out. You'll lose an arm. Trust me." ''-One Arm Jacky, Village Guard'' Much like their progenitor, Kalamar, Demons are constantly changing and mutating. To give a say a single demon is "Typical" would put the whole race to shame unless that brand were to be used in such a broad manner that it would be inherently flawed. Each demon is born different from the rest at birth, many radically so as traits, quirks, ideas, and even names are jumbled about and put back together. This is surprisingly true, as demons birth in a very unique way. Instead of utilizing standard sexual reproduction, Demons lack any sex organs, and instead reproduce like a virus. Upon the death of a demon (Which can be just as varied as a demon, though most merely erode away into the air like crackling energy) a black gunk is left behind upon their grave. This black gunk is the very beginning of what is known as a "Spawning Pool", A single demon is not enough to fully create a spawning pool (Albeit powerful and prestigious demons have been known to do so) but instead it takes multiple demons dying in the same general area before the ooze can collect and the work begin. Bubbling forth like tar, these "Spawning Pools" root themselves into the very earth and act like a cancerous tumor that refuses to leave by natural means. These puddles of energy swirl about and eventually breed forth litters of demons. The exact time between them varies, but it is generally at a fast pace. A litter of 4-8 demons in a medium sized pool every few days is hardly unheard of. Whenever a Demon dies near a spawning pool (Or has their black ooze transported to one) it leaves behind a bit of itself, a shard of its conscious and traits. These traits are then mixed and fused together, boiled down or shimmied wildly before being glued back together and spat forth as a whole demon. Even minds can be absorbed as well, and complex personalities can be born immediately. For example, a demon who liked Boats dies and is transported to a Spawning Pool to add to its mass. That Demons love for boats is added to the pool of thoughts, mutated so that it becomes a love for Moats, and then for Goats, and then Coats, and Cats, and Bats, And Bar's, and Bears and etc...... This emotional "stew" also applies to physical qualities, leading to new and dangerous hybridizations of past demons (And other times leading to comical gangly demons). Stronger traits often overpower and subsume weaker traits, leading to a form of evolution roulette in which traits mix, mash, and devour each other. Demons lack all of the defining traits of living creatures, when pried open one will not find blood or organs, but instead will only be confronted with the bubbling tar that is left behind when the demon dies. Despite the heat they give off on their bodies, Demons even lack a heartbeat, and can survive through conditions that may kill off other mortal species. Demons have no need for water, for air, or for food. But Demons are known to get physically weaker when deprived of food, and a lack of oxygen leads them to move slower and take bigger movements. In fact, Demons do not even feel the effects of old age, and due to their lack of body systems natural diseases and parasites are all but useless against them. Despite their wide and varied nature, all Demons share an innate connection to Magic and Lava (Fire is a close second, but they are more connected to the intense scorching of lava then the blaze of fire), and a dislike for the cold. As of such Demons can survive and thrive in varying extreme temperatures of heat, but grow slower and more bitter in the cold. Sociology of a Demon "You want to know why Demons don't overrun the world? They're so many of them, that by the time they can get a leader, someone's already stabbed him in the back!" ''-Jace Kelern, Chieftain'' To say Demons form a coherent society would be an over embellishment at best. To a Demon, the idea of a strict society is anathema. The amount of control and restraint that comes with building normal societies with rules and strictures would cause any of them to convulse with disgust. As of such, they greatly despise hierarchies, systems in which there is a certain flow of control passed on and on and on. Instead, they prefer two different methods of governance. The first is tribal, and it is the most popular form of governance for the Demon race. It is merely where the strongest and most powerful of character Demon takes the helm and attracts others to his cause. This free form winner takes all method of leading is highly unstable, and prone to collapse and reorganize itself upon the feared leaders departure. Oftentimes the tribes can barely hold themselves together, the leader being too weak of will or of power to keep his vision steady, and other times they can even absorb other tribes and begin forming the second form of governance. Demonocracy. In this form of governance, Demons choose their own leader, the Heiruch, who arbitrates and directs the demons efforts to perpetuate destruction or spread the Demon race. This Heiruch is then put in counterpoint by a second appointed Demon, the Prektu, who's entire job is to investigate and inspect the Heiruch to make sure he isn't weak and that they do their job. Finally, a third Demon, the Jakeer, is voted in to act as the Warleader, and must attempt to usurp the Heiruch whenever possible. This three way battle of wills helps to keep each of the leader's minds sharp and create an entertaining triangular conflict all at the same time. Psychology of a Demon "To a Demon, "Good Showmanship" and "Suicidal Charge" are the same thing." ''-Jace Kelern, Chieftain'' Demons do not fear death. In fact, it never dawns upon a Demon that they could die. The Demon mind is so self centric that it fails to operate on the idea that things outside of its control can possibly stop it. And at times this is true, as Demons can accomplish quite a bit when they have the will to do so, but often times this leads to them acting recklessly and what some might call suicidal. This mental hurdle is actually a benefit to the Demon race, as it allows them to spread and create more Spawning Pools due to the reassurance that they will live on in some way through the next Demon. This is not to say that Demons are truly suicidal, as they have a very powerful sense of self, but when presented with a risky choice that might not work and will probably lead to death if it doesn't, the Demon is likely to sign up for it. Demons are amoral, lacking any real sense of what is right and what is wrong, and merely doing whatever they feel like doing whenever they feel like doing it. This is not to be confused with immorality, as Demonic Knights galloping to fight off a threat is not unheard of, but they will certainly not adhere to any code put on them by anyone but themselves. Each Demon has a lust for destruction and mayhem, the sense of everything crumbling apart is a drug that no Demon can resist, and it drives their every action. They love open conflict, pitting themselves against each other and anything that can fight back, and it is their most crippling feature. They can often grow so blinded with violence that they can't organize themselves or do much aside from destroy and maim. Still, as an extent of their god Kalamar, they do show a general feeling that murdering shouldn't be done in rampant amounts unless the murdered can be replaced. Still, the amount of restraint shown varies between Demon, and if they have sufficient bloodlust might even be completely ignored. Demons have very little understanding of technology, not able to fully set about the proper rules, structures, and organization that technological advancements often require. Anything beyond simple instruction based technology is beyond their grasp at the moment, and they have thus grown disenchanted with the entire idea. Instead they rely on their innate emotional magic.There is no real rhyme or reason to it, they merely express their feelings into the swirling forces of energy around them, and it manifests itself in the form of magical cantrips and spells. They do not pour over tomes, or recite incantations (Albeit some might do it for added flair), or learn from elders. They merely exert their will upon the world until one or the other buckles underneath the weight, defying the rules of nature and logic. Of the Divine and the Demonic "Gather round, my children. Let us sing the praise of Kalamar, and recite his excerpts. Ahem, In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd. And i'm hungry like the WOLF!" ''-Garu'lutk Demonic Prophet'' Demons have yet to have extensive meetings with the other Divine beings, and thus have not been able to formulate a proper idea of them aside from Kalamar, whom they view as a father and leader. Wherever Kalamar goes, Demons around him will flock and seek to appease their father, and destroy whatever gets in the way of them and the approval of their chaotic patriarch. Demons and War "Times have changed, so we've often rewound the clock, and so anything goes!" ''-Poaltir'ka, Demon Heiruch'' Demons do not march to war, that is, they do not form coherent armies or battalions. Surely they go to great battles, but Demons will rarely seek out a full fledged war without provocation from Kalamar, an outside source, or a sufficiently charismatic demon. Most large scaled conflicts start out small, a single tribe raiding another, and then another tribe finds out and decides to join in. Some Demon decides to leave and spreads word, attracting more tribes, who attract more and then more and then more. Soon they explode into expansive battle zones with alliances being made and broken in the blink of an eye. Many a Demonic tribe is merely eroded away in the midst of a battle, their members lost and unable to find who's who in the midst of war. And thus they form new tribes, and from the firey destruction of war new Demonic tribes and Spawning Pools are formed. When Demons do rush to battle, it is a horrifying sight. They move and sprint with all the energy they can muster, and ruthlessly track down anything they can get their claws around to eviscerate. They treat their enemies like they were less then dirt, like they are some horrible blight that must be eradicated with all effort, and from the painstaking effort they take to crawl into every nook and cranny when on the hunt one would think they believed it. Demonic conflict is just as chaotic as they are, as the varied nature of theire existence means each warrior of a demonic horde is a deadly and unique threat. Their lack of fear from death makes them excellent at suicidal charges, often hurdling waves upon waves of demons to crash away at whatever needs to be destroyed, and then forming spawning pools where they died in order to continue the process with a fresh batch of Demons. It is a very common tactic to merely charge with reckless abandon in order to create a Spawning Pool on enemy territory and slowly push them back as they taint more and more land. Demons and other Races -Filler- Demons have yet to encounter any other sentient race. And as of such can't make a formal assessment. Demonic Templates Imps Irecks Category:Species